


Why Drinking Piss Isn’t Good for You - Dec 16, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [33]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: We Had to Drink Each Other's Pee, Dec 16, Just don't drink pee, Memento mori, TW: cursing, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Mark went into in depth explanations about suction and the life straw. So I decided to go in depth about why piss isn’t good to drink outside of extreme situations.Only difference is, Mark knew what he was talking about.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Why Drinking Piss Isn’t Good for You - Dec 16, 2020

Piss is part of life. It’s one form waste takes when the body needs to take out its trash. It is composed partially of water and partially of toxins that you either ingested or were created as a result of some other bodily function. In tv shows and on youtube, we’ve seen people drink their own piss. Sometimes its for survival, sometimes its just for the experience. Either way, consuming your own piss isn’t good for you. 

Since pee is partially made up of toxins and is a waste product, you should not drink it unless within a desperate situation. However, if you are already dehydrated then drinking piss isn’t going to do much for you. The majority of dehydrated piss is made up of toxic materials- things the body needed to get rid of. By drinking this mixture of mostly waste, you put extra strain on your body’s natural filtration system, which tries to absorb as many nutrients as possible- even out of your piss. 

Keep in mind that your body filtration systems are already not 100%, and by consuming something that was already filtered you’re just giving the body an opportunity to absorb more toxins. If your body can’t filter every single toxin out- then subjecting it to more and more toxins, or mixtures that primarily consist of waste will only exponentially increase the chance that the toxins will be absorbed into things like your bloodstream. I don’t think I need to explain why this is bad for your overall health and wellness.

There are a lot of survival shows (or at least 1 or 2) that posit filtering your pee in an effort to stay alive. If you are going to do this- I would recommend storing your urine before you run out of food and drink. Slowly the benefit you can get from filtered pee will dwindle- but having some non-dehydrated piss will be better for your system than any other sort of piss. Not that any sort of piss is good for you, but clearer, not dehydrated piss is your best bet for survival. 

All in all- you should avoid drinking piss. Doesn’t matter if it’s your piss or someone else's- it’s not meant to be back inside anyone’s body. Humans aren’t like rabbits, they can’t eat their shit over and over again to somehow absorb all the nutrients. If you have water, drink the damn water before you result to something like piss. If you have access to a flowing river (keyword: flowing, don’t touch stagnant water) then filter that.   
Avoid  
Drinking  
Piss

Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk   
\- Inky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert- but I got some of this verified by moro (not that they're an expert either) so just don't drink piss, alr?
> 
> Word Count: 430~


End file.
